The present invention relates to a control for managing the removal of a header from an agricultural implement and, more particularly, to such a control for the header on a windrower header.
Regulating the positioning and operational characteristics, such as, for example, flotation, of headers on agricultural harvesters using hydraulic and electro-hydraulic control systems is generally known in the industry, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,901,729. The '729 patent describes a header flotation system which is referred to as “non-independent” in that each side of the header is supported by a single hydraulic cylinder, which perform both the flotation and lift functions. A somewhat different flotation system, referred to as “independent”, is shown in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/822,465 entitled “Independent Hydraulic Header Lift and Flotation System” and filed on Apr. 12, 2004, in the name of Kenneth W. McLean et al. In this latter system, two circuits, each with a cylinder, an accumulator, etc. are used to perform the lift and flotation functions. Both of these systems will operate in conjunction with the header removal system described herein.
It is not uncommon to use different headers for different crops or crop conditions on the same tractor unit, i.e., to change headers depending upon harvesting conditions. Furthermore, and more relevant to the instant invention, the removal of a header is not as simple as it was when agricultural machinery was less technically complicated and smaller.
Thus, it would be desirable, beneficial and advantageous to have a header removal system that is more or less automated, thus maximizing operational efficiency, operator comfort and ease of use.